jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:I39darkblade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Eds' Adventures Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rtgoh1 (Talk) 15:03, March 6, 2013 Hm...maybe. Daer Darkblade Love You Stroy Line It Is Me benskywalker101, But Please Call Me Ben "Maza" Skywalker, Keep Making Awesome Details About Ya Peace! & "May The Force Be With You!" Cade Skywaler Rulez (talk) 18:10, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, yeah? Tigerman531 (talk) 01:17, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes? Oh, sure. Tigerman531 (talk) 20:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Pal, I'm Planning to do a Video Special of Ben & Kara Getting Married But The Problem is I'm Not That Great of a Photoshop/After Effects Kinda Guy! "What Should I Do Buddy? P.S. Gotta Make a Ben Skywalker's Adventures Chronicles in 2015 Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 19:10, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Buddy, Can You Check My Triva Page. Hope It's Fine if I Use Your Brother in That. P.S. Are You Avoiding Me? From Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 02:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I got a question, are you gonna upload The Ed's Adventures on Wenoo.Net, in chace your videos on YouTube get removed due to Copyrights?Brendyn.robertson (talk) 04:04, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Do you recall seeing a show called, Team Galaxy? It's made by the same company that made Totally Spies.Brendyn.robertson (talk) 00:20, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes? Just ask if you can share her. I'm surprised someone so sexist like Aresia would be married. Scorn: I see. I still don't understand why she would ever want to be married. She hates guys, which I think is offensive. Aresia: Why do you ask? Well, it's nice to see that there are some similarities between the two, but I'd need to know what Aresia's new goal in life is if it's not to kill guys anymore. Scorn: Agreed. (gulps) Immortality is in your blood I see. Seen the Elements of Harmony page? Have you heard? user is making a Ratchet and Clank Adventure series. Remember my ideas I made last week? I wan't talking about members, I'm talking about episodes for The Ed's and Darkblades Adventures series. Both teams already have enough members as it is. Have you recall seeing a show called, Di-Gata Defenders? Can you darw, or do animation? Cause I was thinking if you can einther Darw, or make a animation of Darkblade, and Legion, It's be really cool. Not much of an artist or animator, huh? You know, you forgot to add The Ed's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. You know, you forgot to add The Ed's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. Since you did a catagory for your enemines, can you do a catagory for your allies? how about honorany members? You've gotta take things more seriously, dude. Oops....... The only hurricane I don't wanna think about is Hurricane Sandy. X P Yes. *sniffs* It's not your fault. It's Google. :' ( But this is different. You've already said that. Not right now. You must have had a big day. You should go ahead and get some sleep. It's up to you. That's exactly my point. Not yet. Yep. I like it. Yes. It IS Rapunzel. Done. Nothing yet. Looking forward to it. What? Let me guess. Got yourself in a accident? Damn. Geez. Got it. Glad Annie and Oakley made the list too! Anyone who's killed a friend makes Jaden's list. And since Annie and Oakley's actions cost Latios his life, Jaden completely hates 'em for it! Jeffrey hates Annie and Oakley too. Their actions caused the death of Latios. And Jeffrey was angry at them for that! That's why Dr. Facilier, Kurata, Boris the Animal, and Pitch makes the list too. Oh? Can you get to the point, please? NO! I want them dead! ESPECIALLY Dr. Facilier! You don't understand! When I saw The Princess and The Frog for the first time, I was so heartbroken and depressed about Ray's death, it took me a full week to recover from it. I couldn't stop crying! :' ( Please. Show no mercy to that monster Facilier. *sheds a tear* I wouldn't be serious about this if I didn't care about the character he killed. :' ( When you see Facilier, before you kill him, tell him it's for killing Ray the Firefly. A friend. By the way, meet the monster who 'cause Jaden's suffering: Brron, Mad King of Dark World - Jaden's Adventures Wiki What you told me about him. I know you said your found of Aerith, but in case you forgot, She wa killed cold blood by Sephiroth in FF7. Oh, good evening sir, even though I have no interests in the Pooh's Adventures genre, I really look forward to your Ed's Adventures videos. --TavvyAnimations (talk) 20:47, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Darkblade. If Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman are on your team, does that mean only their animated versions are by your side? Just curious. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 17:44, August 23, 2016 (UTC) I have the same grudge on Didact as well. So what do you say if you and I will someday face Didact together? The Princess of Friendship and the Warrior against the evil Forerunner. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 18:41, September 23, 2016 (UTC) What is the IS Team?StevenTheKing (talk) 16:12, April 24, 2018 (UTC)StevenTheKing Hey there! It's been a while since I've seen you here at the wiki! Tigerman531 (talk) 04:15, January 25, 2019 (UTC) i39darkblade: Indeed, things were crazy.